


Patch-Up Job

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Drug Smuggling, Fluff, Freddy and Larry, Freddy's a comic nerd, M/M, Smut, Who cares that he's a cop?, low description medical procedure, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry decides to take a risk<br/>Freddy decides to give him his heart<br/>And together they smuggle some drugs over the American/Mexican boarder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patch-Up Job

“I’m gonna die!” Freddy wept, writhing in the back seat of the stolen car. “I’m gonna die.”

“Just hold on buddy-boy.” Larry told him, bloodied hands gripping the steering wheel.

“I’m gonna die. I’m sorry.” Larry grit his teeth at Freddy’s apology. As if it was his fault the bitch shot him. He reached around so Freddy could grab a hold of his hand; a solid anchor against the pain “I can’t believe she killed me, man.”

“Just hold on.” Larry said. Trying to keep his attention on the road while all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Freddy. “You’re hurt, you’re hurt real fucking bad but you ain’t dying.”

Freddy kicked the back of the passenger seat as he wreathed in pain “I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die! I’m scared shit, Larry, I’m gonna die alone.’

“Oh, ‘scuse me, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you had a medical degree.” He swallowed his fear down and replaced it with sarcasm. “Are you a doctor? Are you a doctor? Answer me please, are you a doctor? Huh?” he prompted when the only noise Freddy made were pained whimpers.

“No, I’m not.” Freddy managed to admit after a few seconds.

“OK. So you admit that you don’t know what you’re talking about? So if you’re through giving me your amateur opinion, lay back & listen to the news; I’m taking you to the rendezvous.”

“No… Larry, don’t.” Freddy’s voice was beginning to get heavy, paranoia was setting in. Larry tried to bring him back to reality.

“Joe’s gonna get you a doctor-” Larry told him, just speaking now, trying to keep Freddy with him, ignoring him when he tried to interrupt. “-gonna fix you up. You’re gonna be OK.”

“Larry…”

“Now say it, you’re gonna be OK. Say it!” He urged as Freddy thrashed in the backseat “You’re gonna be OK. Say the goddamn words. You’re gonna be OK. Say the goddamn fucking words. Say it.”

“I’m OK… Larry…”

“Correct.”

“I’m OK… Larry… we can’t… you can’t…” there was such a long pause, Larry thought that maybe Freddy had passed out. The only sound was Freddy’s ragged breathing. “Larry, I’m a cop. I’m a cop, Larry.”

 

Larry hit the brakes. Hard.

 

*

 

Larry closed his eyes & pressed his forehead against the steering wheel.

He couldn’t believe it; a cop? A fucking cop?

He had fucked a cop.

His mind unhelpfully bought up an image of Freddy (or whoever the fuck he really was) spread open underneath Larry, looking at him like he was his whole world; so much love and trust in his eyes. No one could fake that.

Larry made up his mind and turned the car around. As he gunned it back to the suburbs, he reached around to grab Freddy’s hand again.

“It’s OK, We’re gonna be OK. I know what to do.”

 

*

 

The house they arrived at was surrounded by tall hedges, hiding the goings on from nosy neighbours. As quickly and carefully as he could, Larry pulled into the driveway. After a moment, while he was wondering whether he should get out of the car or just hit the horn, a woman dressed in a large green/blue plaid shirt and denim shorts came out. Her name was Dorothy but everyone in the know called her the ‘Doc’. Whether she actually had a medical degree or anything close to it, no one knew. And no one asked. Her jaw set as she approached the car, seeing the blood and hearing Freddy’s whimpers. She hit a button on a small remote and the garage door clattered open.

“Get the car in the garage,” She told him, leaning close to the window “I work above it. And hurry, these hedges can’t hide everything.”

She hurried back to the main part of the house, tying her short raven hair up as she did. She appeared only a few seconds after Larry had parked the car, this time wearing a pair of nurse’s scrubs.

“It’s Larry, right?” She asked, opening the back door to look at the mess that was called Freddy. “Oooo. Gut shot.” She grit her teeth. “Get him out, carry him upstairs. Come on.”

Larry finally had Freddy back in his arms. He held on as tightly as he thought he could without hurting him as he hurried after the Doc; up the stairs and into her workshop. It was here he realised she still wasn’t wearing shoes. When he arrived upstairs he found a rather nice-looking, but obviously makeshift, operating room. There was a row of glass-faced cabinet on one side of the room with two tables pressed up against the other side. Near one of the walls there was bathtub with attached shower heads.

“Put him in the tub.” Doc told him, gesturing while she pulled out a trolley of medical equipment. She then moved over to a glass cabinet which was filled with packs of blood. “Hey hun.” She called over to Freddy who was now resting in the tub which was long enough for him to be fully stretched out. “Know what your blood type is? It’d make this job cheaper if I don’t have to default to O-neg.”

“I’m… I’m B… B negative.” Freddy managed to gasp.

“Gotcha.” The Doc said returning with the trolley. She put a folded towel under Freddy’s head then climbed into the tub with him so that she was straddling above his hips. “Are you on any drugs?” She asked, preparing a needle. “Excessive alcohol? Even legal medication can mess with this.”

“No… no, there’s nothing.”

“Good. Now I need to use a localised anaesthetic, with your blood loss I don’t want to risk putting you under.” She pushed his shirt apart and injected the clear liquid into Freddy’s abdomen near the wound. Larry had to take a moment when he saw the gaping and bloody hole in Freddy’s gut; he looped his arms around Freddy as he leaned over the top of the tub.

“It’s OK.” He crooned, trying not to vomit at the sight of all that blood, “Come on, you’re a tough guy, aren’t you. Come on, who’s a tough guy?”

“I am.” Freddy managed between ragged gasps. “I’m a tough guy.”

“Yes, you are. You’re my tough guy.”

_You’re my tough guy._

                     

-*-

_“You’re a tough guy aren’t you?” Mr White smirked, pressing Orange up against the motel wall. He chuckled as Orange nipped at his lips and wrapped his legs around White’s waist._

_“Yeah, but you like that, don’t cha?” Orange grinned as White began kissing down Orange’s neck. He gasped as White’s mouth moved over his collar bones, pulling his shirt open roughly._

_“Ask me to fuck you.” White murmured. He grabbed Orange’s hair and pulled his head back. “Do it. Do it and I’ll screw your brains out.” Orange moaned, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly as White left marks on his neck. “Say it.” White growled, slamming Orange against the wall, all control lost with this beautiful boy in his arms. “I’ll show you how tough you are, I’ll make you beg for it.” Orange gasped as White ground his erection against his groin. Orange’s legs dropped down as he gasped, trying to gather his thoughts together. He might be slightly drunk, and this was definitely a part of some type of issue he had with father figures, but he would deal with whatever shame he felt when White had kicked him out of bed once he’d had his fun._

_“Fuck me. Please fuck me.” He managed to gasp. White wasted no time in tearing Orange’s shirt off, kissing and grabbing every inch of the torso that he could. He kissed Orange’s jawline and sucked at his neck, using one hand to push Orange’s trousers and underwear down to his ankles. He hitched Orange’s leg up against his hip with one hand and placed two fingers from the other hand in Orange’s mouth, dampening them with saliva. He removed the fingers and placed them between Orange’s legs._

_“You ready?” he whispered and waited for Orange to nod before he slowly pushed one finger in. Orange gasped, throwing his head back as White worked him open. He gripped the back of White’s shirt. He gasped and moaned and managed a few ‘oh gods’ as White opened him up, continuing to kiss his face and neck. Grinning at the response he was getting and satisfied with the preparation he had done, White scooped him up and deposited him on the bed. White casually finished undressing Orange, pulling off his pants and shoes before he turned his attention to his own rumpled clothing. Orange breathed heavily as he watched White undress in front of him; lips red, pupils blown wide, a look of pure submission, need and love on his face. He gasped a little as White snapped off his belt, jumping only slightly. White removed a condom from his pocket before abandoning his pants completely and climbed onto the bed. Orange wrapped his legs around White gasping and moaning as White entered him. He threw his head back against the pillows and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as White pounded into him. He could feel his brain rattling around in his skull as his mouth tried to form words.  He managed to whimper ‘White’ and felt as if it could be the last word he ever said._

_“Larry.” White growled, breathing hard. “’t’s my name.” Orange moaned and panted and scrabbled at Larry’s back as he came closer and closer to the edge. Larry pressed his lips against the skin below Orange’s ear and breathed heavily while he closed his free hand, the one not holding up Orange’s hips, around his cock, slowly stocking it from base to tip, causing Orange to let out a long, high-pitched whine. He gave a few experimental pumps._

_“Oh God, Larry!” Orange hollered, rocking his hips so he could try to force himself further onto Larry’s cock and give Larry a better grip on his cock. “God, Larry, please? Please!”_

_“Tell me your name.” Larry murmured against Orange’s jaw. “Tell me your name and I’ll give you what you need.” Orange whined wriggling in Larry’s arms. It felt like an age before Orange said ‘Freddy.’ In a very high pitched voice._

_“Freddy.” Larry purred, helping his lover closer and closer to the edge. Freddy came all over Larry’s hand with a scream that sounded a lot like ‘Larry’ and went limp, looking at Larry with half-lidded eyes as Larry continued to pound into him, lifting a hand to brush through Larry’s hair as Larry’s pace stuttered and he came inside Freddy with a groan. They stayed there, breathing heavily, gazing into each other’s eyes as they came out of their hazes. After a few minutes, Larry pulled out of Freddy, walking into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grab a towel to clean up. When he emerged, Freddy seemed to be avoiding Larry’s eye. He accepted the towel to clean himself off then reached for his clothes._

_“You’re leaving?” Larry tried to keep the sadness from his voice. Freddy paused, his hand hovering above his clothes, still not meeting Larry’s eye._

_“I thought you’d want me to.” He finally said in a small voice._

_“No.” Larry said, sitting next to him. “I don’t know who you’ve been with but I’d like you to stay.” He put a hand on Freddy’s shoulder. Freddie was trembling slightly and felt cold despite how warm the room was. “I mean, do ya **want** to leave?” Freddy was silent for a moment which worried Larry deeply, he didn’t know about Freddy’s past but he had a sudden feeling it might be similar to his; bad. _

_“I’d like to stay.” Freddy finally said, his voice braking slightly, his eyes welling up._

_“Then stay.” Larry whispered, wrapping his arms around Freddy, easing him down so they were wrapped in each other’s arms, underneath the blankets. “It’s Ok, tough guy. It’s gonna be OK.”_

-*-

 

Larry tried his best to comfort Freddie as Doc set up an IV with saline and blood and attached it to Freddy. She then prepared a needle and thread. For all her official looking equipment, she still used vodka to sterilise the needle. She then handed the bottle to Freddie.

“Take a few sips.” She advised before turning her attention to the wound. Freddy closed his eyes as she began cleaning the wound. She worked quickly and quietly, her brow creasing in concentration, finally stitching up Freddy’s wound. She used a pair of forceps to hold the bullet up for them to see. She focused at Freddy’s face, still holding the bullet up, “You were lucky, none of your important organs were hit. Your appendix is gone now. Which may have saved you. Apart from some blood vessels and packs of fatty tissues which have been fixed, you’re fine.”

“My appendix?” Freddy asked. The Doc put the bullet down on the side of the tub and picked up a small bowl, in it was a small organ, shredded. 

“I’d like you to stay here for a few days,” She continued, putting the bowl on the side with the bullet and snapped off her gloves. “Just to make sure that there’s no complications.” She pulled the shower nozzle from the wall bracket and tested the water against her hand. “Can you grab that backing board that’s over there?” She asked Larry. “The blue on in the corner. We need to move him to the bed in the other room. Could you also open the door?” she added as Larry stood to retrieve the plastic board. As Larry was doing this, she began cleaning the blood off of Freddy’s torso, using her hand to prevent water from touching the newly stitched wound.

“Are you really a doctor?” Freddy asked, his voice heavy. She smiled.

“Are you a doctor he asks after she’s finished cutting him up. And yes. Well, sort of. I couldn’t graduate because I’d been expelled a day before. I’d been stitching up the poor, homeless and the criminals to pay for my tuition. And my rent.” The water was warm and slowly Freddy began to drift off.

 

Freddy’s eyes closed and his breathing evened out as Doc finished cleaning him up. She then removed his shoes and socks, tore off the remains of his shirt and cut away his pants, rather grateful that he was wearing boxers. Then, with Larry helping under her guidance, they manoeuvred Freddy onto the backboard and, along with his IV, moved him into the other room. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room separated by a green curtain. There were towels on one bed and Doc steered them towards it, moving to gently that Freddy didn’t even wake. While Doc connected Freddy to a monitor and ensured he wasn’t going to tangle himself in the IV line, Larry pulled a towel over Freddy and then a blanket, tucking him in. when he looked up, he saw Doc watching him carefully.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” she whispered. “Just over here.” Larry followed her to the doorway, concerned. _Had something gone wrong? Was Freddy still in danger? Was she going to turn them over to the cops? Or worse, Cabot?_ She crossed her arms and lent against the door frame. “You do know that he’s a cop, right?” Larry took a deep breath, if that was the worst then it might be OK.

“Yes,” He admitted “it’s complicated. Wait, how do you know?”

“You don’t get to be as good as me without being able to spot a cop in a crowd.” She boasted, untying her hair. “But have you thought about what’s going to happen when he’s back on his feet?”

“I don’t know.” Larry sighed, his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped.

“Well I suggest you talk about it and make sure whatever happens he keeps his mouth shut. If they come for me it won’t just be you I drag down with me.”

“He won’t make trouble for you, I promise. Also… you know we can’t pay, right?” he held his breath but she simply flicked her fringe out of her eyes.

“Please, I’m amazing. It’s an obvious ‘job gone very wrong’ situation. You need to lay low then get out of the country. I’m sure I’ll be able to find something that pays me and gives you plane tickets and some cash for a new life.”

“We’d appreciate it.”

“Talk to him first. Before you start making decisions.”

“I will.” He promised

“You really do love him don’t you?” a small smile crept onto her face “Oh Larry. Maybe there’s a happy ending for you yet.”

 

*

Freddy slept quietly through most of the night, Doc returned with some clean clothes for them both later in the evening and took Larry’s blooded suit away. She also changed Freddy’s blankets, removing the damp towels and wrapping Freddy in warmed blankets.

Freddy woke up in the early hours of the morning, groggy from the pain medications. Larry, who had been snoozing in a chair beside Freddie’s bed, was woken by the change of Freddy’s breathing.

“Hey,” Larry crooned, brushing the hair out of Freddy’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Strange.” Freddy swallowed and his eyes welled up. “Hold me Larry, please.” Larry looked at the bed and decided it could take both of their weight so he climbed in next to Freddy, wrapping his arms around Freddy.

“Shhhh.” He crooned, pressing a kiss to Freddy’s forehead. “You’re OK. Doc says you’re gonna be just fine.”

“But what’s gonna happen? To me, to… to us?” Freddy swallowed after that last word, tears rolling down his cheeks. Larry realised that Freddy might want them to be an ‘us’ just like he did. That he felt the same as Larry although Larry couldn’t dream that a man as beautiful and brave as Freddy would love him back.

“Do you want there to be an ‘us’?” Freddy swallowed again and nodded. Larry smiled slightly and wiped the tears off Freddy’s cheeks. “Well Doc’s going to find me a job that’ll get me out of the country and maybe set me up with some cash too. You could come with me? Though I don’t know why you’d want to.” He added without realising. Freddy smiled as well and snuggled up against Larry.

“I love you, Larry, that’s why.” Freddy mumbled into Larry’s neck before falling asleep again.

 

*

 

The next morning Doc checked the stitching on Freddy’s wound and listened to Freddy and Larry’s assurances that they wished to remain together. Freddy told her that being with Larry was a far brighter future than being a cop, a statement that meant Larry glow with pride and joy. Doc smiled kindly and told Freddy that while he should wait until he wasn’t on so many pain medications to make his final decision but she will look for a job for both of them. 

Larry hoped that Freddy’s mind wouldn’t change when he was back to normal but was ready to go on alone if he had to.

While Freddy was annoyed that Doc wouldn’t let him sit up yet the mixture of morphine and attention from Larry convinced him that it was worth it. He couldn’t believe a man like Larry could love Freddy like he did, fussing over his every need and kissing every piece of skin he could reach. Freddy spent the next few days drifting in and out of wakefulness in a haze of morphine and Larry. Every time he woke, there was always a sudden fear from the memory of being shot and each time Larry was there, whispering kind words and stroking his face.

“It’s OK.” Larry reassured him as Freddy woke and felt his panic rise again. Larry combed Freddy’s sweat-matted hair out of his eyes, smoothing it back as he spoke. “Doc found a job that’ll get us to Mexico, then down to Peru. How does that sound? I heard Peru is nice.” Freddy smiled

“Peru sounds nice. What do we need to do?”

“Just carry a few things over the boarders.” Larry kissed Freddy’s forehead. “It’s nothing, it’ll get us cash and new identities. How does that sound?”

“Am I still Freddy?”

“Are you OK with that?”

“I like Freddy. It’s my name.” Freddy smiled, his eyes sliding closed again.

  

*

 

5 days after the botched robbery Doc decided that Freddy had healed enough to leave. During this time, Larry had seen her stitch up four minor bullet and battle wounds and sell their stolen car, despite the mass of blood in the back seat. She packed some medical supplies and extra clothes and a few hundred dollars, in both American dollars and Mexican Pesos, for the two of them and handed over their passports. They stated that the two men were Larry and Freddy Wallace.

“It was just easier to say you were married.” Doc explained. “You’re on your way to Peru via Mexico where you will be opening an art gallery.”

“An art gallery?” Larry raised his eyebrow.

“You’re gay, you’re American and you’re moving to Peru. I doubt either of you would pass off as doctors or religious men so the only reasonable thing you could be is artists. The border police are steep into stereotypes and also you’re carry artwork so…” She trailed off and shrugged as if it was logical.

“Artwork?” Freddy asked and Doc nodded, smiling. “You’re accompanying two large canvases to Mexico where you have a night in this motel before someone will come and take the artwork off your hands and give you some cash and four smaller packages that contain charms. You’ll then have to grab another flight to Peru where someone will meet you to get the charms and give you a van, some cash and the keys to an old shack on a river. It was the best I can do, you’ll be able to sell it if you want to later on. Also, your botched robbery?” She smiled. “I helped a man called Mr Pink, I believe, who had in his possession several thousands in diamonds. As soon as I sell them, I’ll send some of the money to you.”

“What about Mr Pink?”

“He got arrested five days ago. He stopped by my place before you did then went to the rendezvous. Where they were all arrested. I didn’t put you and him together until yesterday when you told me that you’d been worried about me turning you over to Cabot, and Cabot calling me asking if I’d seen you.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I didn’t know anyone called Orange or White and by the way he hasn’t paid me for the last ten jobs I’ve done for him.” She giggled “He didn’t like that. And I don’t think he’s going to pay. So guess who’s not getting the diamonds.” She joked in a sing-song voice. Then she turned serious. “By the way, Freddy, dear, you’ve been declared dead. Sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Freddy sighed, leaning against Larry who slipped an arm around him and squeezed gently. “I didn’t have much of a family and I’m not gonna be missed, don’t worry.” He smiled as Larry planted another kiss on his forehead.

“That’s great. You should both shower and eat something, there’s a friend of mine coming to give you a lift to the airport in the evening. You’ve got a late flight.” Larry and Freddy smiled.

“Thank you, Doc.” Larry said as she rose to leave. She smiled and gave a little mock-curtsy

“It’s what I do.” She smirked.

 

There was a small adjoining bathroom to the sick room which Larry had been grateful for as it meant he could stay near Freddy at all times. In the bathroom there was a shower which Freddy and Larry now made use of together. Larry was worried that Freddy would tear his stitches if left to his own devices and Freddy was just happy to be close to Larry. It didn’t occur to either of them that they both believed the other would leave them as soon as possible when in reality they both wished to stay together. Freddy smiled as Larry washed his hair, relishing in the feeling of Larry’s body against his again. Slowly their breathing became deeper as their warm bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“Wait, slow down.” Larry warned as Freddy began to get heated, wanting more. “You’re still hurt.” Larry kissed Freddy, stroking his hard length. Freddy sigh then gasped as Larry dropped to his knees in front of Freddy and took him into his mouth.

Freddy moaned and gripped Larry’s shoulders as he took care of Freddy, letting the warm water cascade over them both.

 

Several hours later a car pulled up to the house and rolled into the garage. Two men, similar sizes to Larry and Freddy got out.

“Cabot might be watching my house,” Doc explained as the two men handed over their coats. “I wouldn’t put it past him.” Larry loaded their two bags and Freddy into the back of the car while the driver put some packages into the passenger seat and the two canvases in the boot. “Good luck.” Doc added, leaning through the side window as the driver got ready to leave.

“Thanks.” Larry told her. “For everything.” Doc smiled and waved as the car pulled out of the garage and backed down the driveway.

 

*

 

The driver was quiet as he drove them to the airport. Night had fallen and the streets were emptying. Street lights flashed through the windows and Freddy reached to his side and took a hold of Larry’s hand. He was nervous, there were so many things that could go wrong. Larry squeezed his hand in return and didn’t let go until they reached the airport.

Despite Freddy’s fears, they moved through passport control with no problems after leaving the two canvases as the baggage drop as they were too big to be carried on. The attendee promised to pack them carefully and Freddy played the anxious artist who was worried about them getting even slightly scratched. They sat down near the departure gate to wait with the growing number of other passengers.

“How’s your side?” Larry asked quietly.

“It’s fine.” Freddy reassured him. “I’ll tell you if there’s a problem.”

“I want you to lean your seat back when we get on the plane.” Larry worried. “I don’t want you to tear those stitches. Doc gave me some extra supplies but I don’t really feel like I could stitch you up myself. I can’t really sow.” Freddy smiled and kissed Larry on the cheek, ignoring the glares and other looks he got from the passengers.

“You’re so sweet. But I’m going to be fine.” Larry took a deep breath and nodded, letting Freddy lace their fingers together. He knew what they looked like to the other passengers, what he looked like; a predator. Freddy looked younger than he was but even so, there was a reasonable age-gap between them and sometimes Larry found himself worried that he was taking advantage of Freddy’s innocence and obvious need for a father figure. Sometimes he wanted to stop thinking about Freddy in a sexual way but Freddy felt so good and tasted so wonderful and never seemed like he resented Larry for what Larry asked of him. Freddy lent his head against Larry’s shoulder, oblivious to Larry’s self-consciousness. Finally their flight was called and they filed onto the plane with the rest of the passenger, many of them shooting Larry disapproving looks and Freddy rather excitedly led them to their seats. They were seated near the back of the plane and Larry insisted that Freddy take the window seat so if he pulled his stitches no one would see. But Larry also wanted to shield Freddy from the looks they were getting from the homophobic passengers, especially a mother and father who had a young son with them. They had passed the family during boarding and the mother had hurriedly moved her son as far away from Larry as she could as if Larry was about to snatch her child away from her. The father had glared at them almost non-stop since then, turning in his isle seat so he could keep an eye on Larry from a row in front.

 

 As the flight attendants moved through the pre-flight motions, Larry tried to avoid the father’s glare while being glad that Doc had bought three tickets so they would have room to spread out. Freddy held Larry’s hand as the plane took off, only letting go when they had levelled off and that was so he could recline his chair. He looked back at Larry just in time to see him duck back out of the father’s line of sight.

“What is it?” Freddy asked, peering over the tops of the seats to try to see what had upset his love.

“It’s nothing.” Larry said, trying to reassure Freddy and ease him back into his chair.

“Is it that man that’s glaring at us?”

“Yeah. I guess he just doesn’t agree with our way of life.” Larry said, trying to make it seem like no big deal

“Larry?” Freddy wasn’t buying it.

“It’s just, I’m so old. Older than you. And…”

“And what? They disapprove? I’m not a child, I was a cop. For several years. There’s nothing wrong with what we do. They’re just jealous that I found such a handsome silver fox.” Larry blushed at Freddy’s words and let Freddy kiss him on the lips. There was a small cough and they looked up to see an embarrassed looking flight attendant with a trolley.

“Sorry.” She apologised. “Do either of you want a drink?”

“How about a cold shower?” the father snarled from in front.

“Soda, please.” Freddy smiled at the attendant, ignoring the man.

“What, is he not allowed to drink yet?” the father snarled “What kind of man are you?”

“I’m 33 years old!” Freddy suddenly snapped at the father over the top of the seats. “Mind your own business or more importantly keep an eye on your own kid, he’s smearing ketchup on the window!” the attendant tried to hide her smile as she handed over a soda and a water for them while the father, red in the face, turned to yell at his wife who was trying to keep their bored child from screaming by giving him something to entertain himself with. Sauce may not have been the best option, but the child was happy, even while the father and mother yelled at each other beside him. Lucky for the attendants, he decided that the sauce was better for eating than decorating.

Larry gazed at Freddy, so calm and yet perfectly able to defend himself from homophobia. Freddy held Larry’s hand as they passed over the United States and headed into Mexico, only letting go to straighten his chair for the decent. They didn’t speak much expect about what they were going to do in Peru. Did they want to keep the shack? Freddy wanted to see it before he decided anything and Larry was OK with anything as long as Freddy was beside him. Freddy joked that maybe he should try his hand at art since that’s technically what they were meant to be doing and Larry grinned as Freddy kissed the tip of his nose.

 

They landed in the early hours of the morning, collected their luggage, including the canvases, and left. They took a cab to the motel and settled in. there was one king-sized bed and a small bathroom with a shower. It wasn’t the best of places but at least there was free ice. Larry insisted on getting some to combat the heat and when he returned he found Freddy, completely naked and lounging on the king-sized bed, looking very inviting.

“Feeling the heat?” Larry laughed, shrugging off his own shirt.

“I’d feel better if you bought that ice over here with you.” Freddy said, stretching out. “Remember to forget you clothes.” he smirked, watching Larry undress hungrily. Freddy was going to do something very inappropriate with those ice cubes and Larry was just hoping they could avoid opening Freddy’s stitches.

 

*

 

 Freddy lazily watched the ceiling fan turn around and around and around above him contently. It was too warm to snuggle so Larry was lying on his back next to Freddy, his arm outstretched so he would never be far from his new ‘husband’. Freddy felt a warm glow inside him whenever he thought of that word. Husband. Doc had even provided a pair of worn wedding rings so it looked like they had been married for some time. He felt like it was right. Like destiny or something, although he didn’t really believe in any of that. He remembered Doc’s grin as they both put on their rings. She had giggled and said ‘ _By the power vested in me by myself, I pronounce you two hopeless romantics, married.’_ They would have to get up soon, the buyer was meeting them here and he didn’t feel like meeting them naked. He checked the stitches in his side and replaced the gauze before putting on pants and a singlet and going to fetch some more ice.

It was midmorning and there were a few people around but no one paid him much attention; there were two blonde women smoking near the pool and the owner was restocking the soda machine. Freddy decided to buy a few as he wasn’t entirely sure about the state of the water. Freddy returned to the room to find Larry had woken up and dressed, they shared a smile as they tried to keep cool while waiting for the buyer.

 

They only had to wait an hour before a woman and two men showed up at their door. The men didn’t say anything, they just stood by the door and looked menacing while the woman excitedly accepted a can of soda and opened the packages slightly so she could look at the paintings. The men were obviously hired mercenaries; one was Caucasian and the other was most likely Cuban, the woman was Latina and spoke in a heavily accented voice

“They’re in great condition.” She exclaimed. “You did a good job. These are the packages Doc told you about, someone will be at the airport in Peru to collect them. Here’s the money and here are your plane tickets. Doc asked us to pick them up for you because you don’t have a lot of time to get to your plane.” She giggled “Sorry we’re cutting it so close.”

“That’s alright.” Freddy told her, checking the departure time and seeing that they had less than two hours until their plane left. “If that’s everything we need to leave.”

“Good luck.” The woman said as they grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

 

*

 

The plane was smaller this time and they were allowed to keep their bags with them. There were only two seats in a single isle and Larry was worried that the single propellers on each wings wouldn’t be able to hold the plane up. There was no food service on this flight but Freddy had managed to grab some drinks and snacks at the airport. He was reading a language dictionary and Larry had been impressed by the Spanish Freddy had managed despite Freddy insisting he only knew ‘vacation Spanish’. Larry was glad one of them would be able to understand what was going on around them. Larry decided that the plane was probably going to fall out of the sky and held Freddy’s hand in a death grip, determined to die holding the only man he had ever loved close to him. Freddy just smiled and let Larry cling to him. He was glad they were getting past the ‘does the other one really want to be with me?’ problem. They had cleared that up last night when they had been clinging to each other amongst damp sheets and melted ice and Freddy had broken down and claimed that he wanted to stay with Larry forever. Larry had held him close and promised to stay with him, that he would rather face Cabot than leave Freddy. They hadn’t spoken much about it but Freddy felt like he should tell Larry about his past. He thought back to a previous relationship that had been bad to begin with but had gotten worse.

   _Freddy had been 20, in the police academy, and the other had been an instructor; on his hands and knees in the instructor’s bunk, no thought to his needs, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head back almost painfully. The hands always left bruises on him._ ‘You like that don’t you, Freddy-baby?’ _he never saw the tears and always wanted more._

“Freddy?” Freddy opened his eyes, his knuckles were white, one hand crushing Larry’s, the other tearing up the armrest. Freddy tried to even his breathing. “Are you OK? I’m sure this plane isn’t going to fall out of the sky.” He tried to joke about his own fears.

“It’s not that.” Freddy said

“Is it your side?” Larry’s hand pushed up Freddy’s shirt slightly to look at the bandages. “Are you in pain?” Freddy took Larry’s hands in his again.

“No its fine, I just…. remembered something I wanted to forget.” He didn’t know if he should say anything else. Larry looked concerned and held Freddy’s hands against his chest.

“It’s OK.” Larry said in a low voice and kissed Freddy’s knuckles. “If you want to talk about it, you know I’m here.” Freddy managed a smile and rested his head against Larry’s chest. Larry pressed a kiss to Freddy’s hair. “If I ever do something that hurts you, I want you to tell me straight away. OK? I want you to promise me that.”

“Larry…” Freddy tried to protest.

“Freddy, I never want to hurt you.”

“I’ve just… had some shit luck. I’ll tell you, I promise.” Larry kissed him again.

“Thank you.”

 

**-* Epilogue*-**

 

It was three months before Doc came to visit them in their little shack on the riverside. In that time Freddy had set up a small name for himself as comic book writer/artist under the pseudonym Seth Gecko. Their small place was often full of manuscripts and half-finished paintings so Larry had hung a hammock outside the room that had become Freddy’s studio so he could watch his husband work and not get in the way.  

Doc apologised that it took so long, she had needed to wait until after the trial which had convicted everyone involved in the heist for at least the robbery, Mr Blonde had also been convicted of at least three counts of murder, one of which was a cop. Larry had been listed as missing presumed dead and Freddy had been classified as _‘killed in the line of duty’_

The money Doc bought definitely set them up for life although Larry had been bringing in some extra cash by growing vegetables to sell at the local farmer’s market and had begun making his own moonshine. Which he also sold.

Doc looked at Freddy, overly snuggled and covered in paint, and gave Larry a kiss on the cheek before she left.

“Those ‘artworks’ were drugs, weren’t they?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted just in time for Fanfic Author Appreciation Day (21/08)  
> Cuz I appreciate you all for reading my stuff  
> Enjoy


End file.
